In current avionic computer architectures, loading of data onto multiple computers using a standard ARINC 615A dataloader must be performed one computer at a time. For example, in one proposed 777 LFD architecture, there are five display computers that all require loading of the exact same load image and the same series of databases. Given that the software and databases to be loaded are very large it will take a relatively long amount of time to perform the loading (on the order of 1 to 2 hours, for example) onto a single computer. Since there are five display computers the total amount of time to perform the dataload onto all file display computers will be five times as long.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for multiple computer dataloading using a standard dataloader.